


reunited, and it feels so good

by writingramblr



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Breast Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gags, Its a Thing, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Stockings, Sweet Talk, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lasso rope bondage, set in some weird universe between modern and the next movie of the 80's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Steve is used to being at Diana's mercy, but even then, their sex life can always leave room for surprises.





	reunited, and it feels so good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm early because thats how i roll
> 
> [kinktober day 30. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing]
> 
> check. check. check. check.
> 
>  
> 
> i havent written het!smut in... a while, so go easy on me. steve's pov because reasons.

Diana looks at him as if he’s hung the moon, and he sees the glory and brilliance of the stars in her eyes. 

“I wore that blue dress because it reminded me of you. How you watched me, that night.” Diana says, her voice a soft murmur, a low purr, and Steve shivers. “That’s nice of you. Romantic.” 

Diana laughs. It’s the sound of tinkling wind chimes from some far off place. 

Her hair is flipped over a shoulder, out of the way, and Steve’s instantly aware of her scent. 

Spicy, and sharp, like honeyed ash and lemon. 

Her kisses are far sweeter and soft, colored with the raspberry sorbet they shared earlier in the night.

It’s their unofficial anniversary. 

Time shared together and time spent apart adds up to almost a century, but Steve hasn’t got a spare second to waste.

He needs her now, and he wants her to  _ break _ him. Diana frowns adorably at his requests, but agrees to do it.

She protests minimally, not wishing to hurt him, but Steve just smiles, aroused and willing, trusting her to push him to his limits, and not beyond. “Go on. I’m ready.” 

Diana looms over him on the bed, where he’s prone, on his back, entirely naked, in heavy contrast to her, clad in black lace, a silk bra that cradles her gorgeous breasts like his hands cannot, with stockings clipped to a crimson garter belt, and no panties beneath it. Steve’s mouth would be watering, if three of her fingers were not already teasing his lips apart, then sliding inside. She presses down on his tongue, as he keeps his teeth tucked away, and Diana pushes them further back, so that her fingers are on the verge of gagging him. 

She’s done something like this before, with the skin colored strap on he insisted on buying her for her birthday. 

Diana goes and goes, until she’s straddling his waist, avoiding letting her cunt graze his cock, hard, curved up against his stomach, weeping clear fluid, smearing his skin with wetness. 

“Steve, do you want me to sit on your face?” She asks him softly, only a hint of hesitation on her voice. 

The phrasing, the vernacular is still a bit strange to him, but Steve moans around her fingers, now three of which are stuffed in his mouth, and nods. 

She doesn’t hasten to obey his desires, first she withdraws her hand from between his lips, freeing his throat to drag in a deep breath, and she touches him. It sends a sudden rush of pleasure through his body, sparks of bliss darting down his spine, as her spit slick fingers curl around his cock, stroking it once fully, before letting go. 

Diana smiles at him, bright like the sun, and then shifts over his body, reaching up for the lasso, glowing, as always, using it to secure his hands to the head of the bed, ensuring he can’t cheat, or try to pull her onto his mouth sooner than she’s ready. Steve’s back arches when her hand leaves his own, before he could attempt to link their fingers together for a reassuring squeeze. She shuffles higher, with her cunt just inches away from his mouth, and Steve closes his eyes, letting his tongue loll out, making her giggle, before whispering a quiet plea. 

Diana then finally gives him what he wants, lowering her body down so that her cunt perfectly slots over his parted lips and eager tongue. He spears it up into her, tasting her arousal, feeling how she trembles over him, on him. 

Steve’s very well acquainted with every part of Diana, he knows how to flick his tongue against her to make her gasp, he can tell by the way she rolls her hips that she likes it, and that she’s gaining as much pleasure from this as he is serving her. When one of Diana’s hands tightens in his hair, and he strains against the lasso, desperately leaning up and licking deeper into her, circling her clit with his tongue, suckling hard on her lips with his own, he tastes how close she is. 

It is so far the highlight of Steve’s life every time he makes Diana orgasm, whether from doing this or by fucking her, and he’s tempted to make the same balding joke he always does when she’s particularly rough with his hair. 

Her stockings rasp over his stubble when she moves just right, and Steve smiles against her, nosing up higher, until he can thrust his tongue in and feel each pulse and clench of muscle when she comes that time. 

A rush of bitter and tangy fluid coats his lips, tongue and down his chin for his effort, and Steve collapses weakly back on the bed, while Diana’s thighs quake around his head and shoulders. She’d moaned his name, and her voice broke on the third repetition of it, mingling with a sweet  _ ‘I love you’  _ which makes his heartbeat stutter. 

As she pants and shivers through her aftershocks, she frees Steve’s face from her grasp, and settles back on his chest, reaching down to pet his damp cheek, thumbing over his swollen bottom lip, which he turns to kiss, suckling and nibbling at the tip of her finger. “Was that pleasing to you, sweetheart?” Steve asks, cheekily grinning up at her, though his jaw is aching. “It was wonderful, my darling Steve.” Diana says, her voice breathless, husky and wonderful. 

He’s still hopelessly aroused, and his gaze alights on her breasts, heaving in the confines of her bra, glistening with sweat. 

“Let me touch you, please.” Steve hears himself begging, and she quirks a brow at him. 

“What if I want to give your mouth a break, will you just use your hands on me?” She knows him too well. 

Steve nods. “Give it to me. All that I can.” 

Diana reaches behind herself, unsnapping her bra with deft hands, rolling it up into a wad of black silk, which she then traces over his jawline, down the side of his neck, before putting a free hand to his cheek, and looking him straight in the eyes. “Are you sure?” She holds it, poised above his mouth, and Steve swallows thickly, excess saliva and traces of her wetness swept away, gulped down. “God, yes.” He’s already drooling anyway.

Diana gently pushes the fabric into his mouth, effectively gagging him, and Steve’s eyes roll back into his head as she retreats from sitting on his chest to rocking her cunt over his cock. She’s going to kill him if she keeps this up. 

After a few moments of torture, she remembers her promise, freeing him from the lasso, allowing Steve to flex his arms, then allowing for his hands to finally make contact with Diana’s gorgeous breasts. 

He thumbs over each nipple, carefully massaging the perfect mounds of flesh, pinching the buds until they’re pink enough to rival her mouth and nether lips. Diana’s own hands are not idle, she holds one over his cock, urging him to grind up into her palm, while the other slides between his legs, rubbing beneath his balls, fingertips teasing his perineum, then back over his ass. 

“Are you gonna fuck me, or am I gonna fuck you tonight, Steve?” She asks him, cheeky, knowing he can’t really respond, her own voice broken on a gasp, when Steve’s hands leave her breasts only to trace her sides, then lift back up, simply cupping her. Diana’s own hand ceases moving over his dick, leaving him throbbing, aching and desperate. 

He doesn’t dare move his own hands from her chest again, not about to urge her to do  _ more _ , not when he’s so perfectly pinned. “Hmmm, I think I’ll make you come with my mouth. Be good, and I won’t tie your hands again, okay?” 

Diana’s dark eyes twinkle mischievously down at him, and Steve groans around the bra in his mouth, mostly saturated with his saliva now. 

She lets him drop his hold on her breasts, and then lowers herself down to kiss over his cock, one finger still persistently massaging his hole, not pushing, not retreating. Diana’s lips trace from the base of his length up the side, before she finally takes the head of him into her mouth, and Steve’s vision whites out. 

It could be from her hand cradling his balls, or just the way her tongue presses against his slit, or both. 

Diana hums around him, and swallows, taking his cock deeper, switching from a finger to a thumb rubbing over his ass, while rolling his balls between her fingers. Steve’s hands fist in the sheets, while his thighs twitch and his heels scrabble for purchase. He doesn’t wanna grab her hair and disobey her, but he also really does. 

Diana doesn’t give him much choice, putting her free arm across his hips, pinning him fully to the bed, as she suddenly deepthroats him. The second he feels the back of her throat nudge the head of his cock, Steve is fully gone. 

His orgasm rushes up to meet him, and he thrashes on the bed, hips trying to thrust up against Diana’s ironclad hold. 

Steve sobs out a semblance of her name around the gag as he comes, cock spluttering and pulsing into her mouth, and she swallows every drop, pulling back to let his length slip wetly from between her lips, still oozing white dribbles onto his stomach. 

“Steve, you are always so beautiful when you climax.” Diana sounds like she’s teasing him, before reaching up and tugging her bra from his mouth, letting him gasp for air. It’s as if he forgets how to do anything when she touches him.

“Thank you.” He manages to choke out, and she crawls back up the length of his body, curling into his side, the firm press of her garter belt and stockings rough against his bare, hyper sensitive skin. 

“So, when you’ve recovered, do you think you might fuck me?” Diana asks sweetly, nosing against the side of his neck, before biting a kiss on his collarbone, shocking him into full alertness. 

Steve licks his lips, and inhales deeply.  “Is that what we’ve decided I’m doing tonight? Taking you?” 

Diana hums, right against him, it’s as if a cat is purring.  “Yes dear, I want you to. Please.” 

Well, when she asks like  _ that _ , how can Steve say no? “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
